Tres vertices
by lirios41
Summary: Fuerza ¿Te gusto? Deseo ¿Me quieres? Impotencia ¿Me amas? Determinación -¿A quieres?- -A ambos- Naruto, Itachi, Hinata. (Trio)…


**Género:** T

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **Cap. 1 Preámbulo**

No sabré como explicar claramente la situación en la que me encontré en esa época. Ni tampoco será fácil entender porque termine accediendo a ello pese a mi educación estricta y conservadora, y de hecho ahora en retrospectiva puedo ver claramente que fue debido precisamente a esa educación, donde al ser menospreciada por toda la familia tuve que descubrir ese lado mío oculto. El deseo, el amor y la pasión no existían en mí. Mi cuerpo se sentía vacío y en más de una ocasión desee morir tras cada pelea en casa.

Todo ese daño mental termino mucho antes de que iniciara la situación que narrare en esta historia. Pero considero oportuno mencionarlo porque me ayudo a definirme como persona y autodecubrirme a mí misma. Lo que descubrí al inicio me asusto e hizo que me odiara mucho. Pase mucho tiempo menospreciándome y odiándome entre tantas lágrimas. Hasta que un día, simplemente me canse y me dije que esa era yo. Solo entonces fui sincera conmigo aceptarme y pude amarme, realmente amarme.

Pude ser sincera con los demás y decidir, o más bien decir, al fin lo que quería.

Hubo muchas cosas en la vida que decidí por mí y para mí o para lo que amaba. Pero lo principal son dos cosas claves que me llevaron a esa situación tan peculiar y tan fascinante que estoy a punto de explorar.

En ningún momento debes sentir que tienes que continuar, y como dije antes no es algo que sea fácil de entender ni comprender. No es algo que me ha pasado nunca más en la vida, solo aquella vez. Y tuve la suerte de vivirla más haya de mi misma persona. Esas cosas que no te nacen y que no están en tu corazón pero la conexión con esa persona es tal que podía sentir que era yo quien lo vivía a carne propia.

Esa situación fue interesante y creo que narrarla es buena para desahogarme, pero como he dicho antes no es para todos. Así que no lo leas si vas a odiarme, no lo leas si te va a amargar la vida o a dejarte un mal sabor y sobre todo, no lo leas si crees que las cosas eternas y hermosas de la vida se quedan contigo. Nada es para siempre, hay muchas cosas efímeras, principalmente la belleza, y hay muchas cosas eternas, como el amor. Pero no de la forma en que se piensa, el amor puede ser eterno porque deja una huella en el alma, pero aunque perdure la unión espiritual se puede disipar.

Si entiendes esto continua, si no entiendes esto y te niegas a entenderlo, entonces para porque esta historia no será de tu gusto.

Pero bueno, antes de adelantarme al hecho resumiré que todo comenzó cuando entre a la universidad. Estudiaba idiomas a la par que tomaba unas clases de arte moderna como materia optativa. Realmente la tome porque estudiar 4 idiomas a la par me llegaba a estresar, y el pintar siempre me relajaba desde pequeña. Aunque claro nunca fui muy buena, porque por supuesto no se permitía pintar en casa.

La universidad estaba lejos, me retaron un cuarto con todas las comedidas y con los gastos puestos comencé mi curso. Sola. Era la primera vez que estuve lejos de casa. Sin mi padre reprochando cada parte de mí, sin mi madre controlando mi forma de comportarme, sin los ancianos diciéndome que me veía como cualquier cosa desagravie a la vista. Sin todo eso yo, poco a poco a través del arte, fue viendo y descubriendo cosas vaciantes de mi misma.

Por ejemplo, los colores y las unión de estos con los sentimientos de los demás. La forma tan pura y perfecta de la naturaleza. La manera en que una sonrisa representa el dolor y como la angustia enferma, belleza más allá de lo perceptible. Todo fluía de forma fascinante bella y feliz.

Porque así me sentía yo. Bella y feliz.

Cuando concluyo el semestre mi maestro de arte me recomendó cambiarme al curso artístico. Tomar licenciatura en artes visuales y auditivas. Era una carrera mixta y bastante rara dentro del sistema educativo.

La verdad los idiomas se me dieron bastante bien, pero no era suficiente. Y mi maestro tenía razón. Si pudiera estudiar sobre arte, música y un poco de idiomas sé que sería feliz. Con eso se llenaba mi vida y mi vacío cuerpo ahora se sentía vivo.

Tome valor sobre lo que quería hacer en mi vida.

Ese diciembre le dije a mi padre, que desea desde el fondo de mi corazón estudiar artes, y que estaba bien para mi terminar dando clases en una escuela primaria, secundaria o incluso en la universidad, si hacia algún posgrado por supuesto. Eso quería, más que ser embajadora de la empresa, o más bien traductora para los negocios de la familia. Más que ser una hija buena, quería inundarme de arte y música.

Y por supuesto, él se negó.

Quería que estudiara licenciatura en idiomas, el espera que no me casara y con su hija para mantener sin darle un salario, bueno le facilitaría la vida, tener a un traductor confiable, de por vida.

-No seas ridícula.-

-Padre puedo ayudar a diseñar eslogan para la empresa o en eventos sobre música y ar…-

\- ¡Ni si quiera sabes pintar!-

-yo…-

-Escucha, no eres buena en finanzas, ni estrategia, ni finanzas ayuda a la empresa estudiando idiomas es para lo único que eres buena. Además tenerte de traductora ayudara a Neji.-

A él lo mando a estudiar finanzas a una escuela de renombre, a mis idiomas a la escuela de artes e idiomas, pero no tan prestigiosa, y por su puesto mucho menos cara. Solo él podría hacerse cargo de la compañía en un futuro, pasaría a manos de mi primo, solo por ser varón. Y no se podía dar a mí, solo por ser mujer.

-Concéntrate en aprender más idiomas, para que ayudes a Neji cuando lleve las riendas de la compañía-

-No considero que sea justo- le dije a padre.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el perplejo. Sucede que yo nunca antes le había replicado algo.

-yo…ser traductora de Neji…-

-Tú lo apoyaras, eso harás y serás una buena esposa-

-¿Es..esposa?-

-Así es, si te esfuerzas y te gradúas con honores Neji tal vez te tome como esposa-

-Pero…-

-Así la junta directiva no tendrá problemas en aceptarlo como Director ejecutivo Jr. Una vez que se gradué.-

-Padre…-

-Se agradecida.-

Muchas veces él me había hecho sentir inútil, tan inútil que llegue a creer que eso era lo más que podía hacer por la compañía de mi padre. Un puente para mi primo. Y solo entonces no me parecio suficiente, no me parecio suficiente ser tan digna para un dia ser la esposa de alguien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme semejante cosa? ¿Dar mi vida a un negocio?

No me hubiera importando antes, porque entonces no tenia corazón ni alma que perder, pero ahora desde el rencor mas rencondito de mi ser salio de golpe todo lo que yo era y grito.

\- ¡Pero no lo estoy!-

Su mirada llena de desaprobación punzaba fuertemente en mi corazón. Yo sabía de antemano que en más de una ocasión deseo que el fuera su hijo en lugar de yo. Y claro que me lo había hecho saber. Y por supuesto casándome con él, era un anhelo logrado a su punto de vista.

-Debes estar agradecida de que el haya aceptado. Ningún otro hombre lo habría hecho…-

-No soy tan poca cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no me parece justo.-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Dejar lo que amo por apoyarlo, a la empresa, pueden conseguir mejores traductores y Neji no tiene que estar a 'obligado' a casarse conmigo…"

-Tú tienes suerte de que el haya aceptado. Es lo mejor que te va a pasar en la vida. Además es bueno para la empresa- Y por supuesto dijo esto último con un orgullo impecable. Así era el, sobreponiendo lo demás sobre su "adorada" hija.

Me lleno de cólera. Nunca había experimento tal sensación de impotencia, injusticia en cada parte, musculo, cabello hasta las entrañas más angostas y la dureza/profundidad de los huesos.

-No me parece que me use para ayudar a discípulo. Ni mucho menos que no me permita ayudar en la compañía y a él sí, solo porque es hombre-

-Insolente-

El estruendo los escuche apenas el lanzo la mano. El golpe fue tal que resonó en mi cabeza aun días después. Me abofeteo tan fuerte que caí al suelo y con la sangre escurriendo de la nariz escuchan a mi padre decir lo decepcionado que se sentía de mí. Otra vez.

-Ninguna hija mía será tan insulsa. No entiendes nada, ni matemáticas ni estrategia, ¿que se supone que haga con una hija así? Entiende cuál es tu lugar y déjate de estupideces de una buenas vez. Neji fue muy generoso. Demasiado. Se agradecida y ni si quiera mereces a alguien como el de esposo. Es demasiado para una desagradecida como tú.-

-Entonces…-Me levante, ignore el dolor punzante y la hemorragia cayendo por mi nariz- si piensa así padre, puede darle mi lugar y mi porcentaje en la compañía, el porcentaje que me dejo mi madre-

-¿De que hablas…-

Me levante, subí rápido a mi habitación.

Escuche a mi padre gritarme atrás de la puerta, tome una maleta y la colcha de mi cama. Trate de meter la ropa y algunos zapatos.

Esa bofetada, el matrimonio y ¿Por qué he de estudiar lo que ellos digan?, si ya decidió mi vida…Ni si quiera se me permitía estudiar lo que quisiera. Mi vista se empaño. Pero me contuve, no iba a llorar delante de él. Nunca lo hice, soy buena controlando el llanto. Tuve mucha práctica aguantando hasta la intimidad de mi cama.

Ropa, algunos libros, las fotos y cosas que tenia de mama por supuesto. Me lleve los zapatos, la ropa interior, y los sacos de invierno que pude. Tome todo lo que pude en unos minutos.

Salí de mi habitación, vi la mirada fría y de desprecio de mi padre. La sangre había cesado, pero aun dolía mi nariz.

-Discúlpate y vuelve a la habitación.-

-Mandare todo por correo…-

-Hinata- Dijo amenazadoramente mientras abría la puerta.- si sales de esa puerta te desconocerá como mi hija.-

-Eso…- Sonreí, sintiendo que ya no me importaba ser su hija, ni la muñeca perfecta de mi madre, ya no soñaba con ser algo más que basura para los ancianos y ya no sonaba en ser la hija perfecta para papa. -ya morí hace mucho.-

Salí con la chamarra manchada de sangre. Tome un taxi y metí todo. Apague mi teléfono celular y mientras el taxi conducía a la estación llore mientras la nieva comenzaba a llegar.

Fui cuando experimente lo que era la libertad.

Si. Había muerto hace mucho pero por suerte volví a nacer en la vida.


End file.
